huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nitram86
Welcome Hi, welcome to Huntik Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Titans page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 19:22, September 23, 2011 Re: Dear Nitram86, I don't think I can help whit those page's, I didn't live in italia, and I don't ever see a episode, I didn't speak the languege either... --Quilafa 16:13, October 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:help Hi, Nitram86! Would you mind explaining what you want me to do for you in detail? I may be able to help you as I've got a handy translator installed in my browser. Reply me on my talk page. [[User:-OddDellaRobbia003-|'OddDellaRobbia003']] [[User talk:-OddDellaRobbia003-|(Talk)]] 08:52, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok then. I'll check the new pages out. [[User:-OddDellaRobbia003-|'OddDellaRobbia003']] [[User talk:-OddDellaRobbia003-|(Talk)]] 04:28, November 15, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. I need to learn more how to edit the pages. Thank you for your help. I can correct the grammars if you want. Let me know which page you need me to correct the grammars. Frostodon Hello, I've done with editing two pages you have requested for me. I have one question: With the page of Sorceless, one thing I don't understand what you really meant. In the sub-title Power bonding, with the power of reflect the enemy attach back, this sentence I don't understand. Can you explain to me what you really meant? Then I can rewrite this sub-title for you. Thank you very much for your explain, I hope. From Frostodon Page of Sorceless Hello, I rewrited the page of Sorceless. Here you are. Also, I have corrected the grammar on the few pages. Need me to edit more? Let me know. From Frostodon 14:38, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I will rewrite the pages of a few Titans. I'm deaf and couldn't hear what Sophie said. But I can see the form of barrier/shield. It could be a Armor Force, I think. Mirror fight is also used by the power bonding of Sabriel?! I didn't know, I will rewrite this too. It seems be a good idea to add the page of Power bonding of Titans. But I have no clue how this idea could be. Frostodon 14:49, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I have done with editing the page of Sabriel with the Power Bonding subject. More? Let me know. From Frostodon 15:05, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I will do it right away. From Frostodon 15:12, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll do the images of Pendragon and Mythras right away. From Frostodon 15:41, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Adding the galleries of the Legendary Titans Hello, I would like to ask you how to add the galleries on the Legendary Titans pages. I would like to hear your answer of my question. Thanks a lot. From Frostodon 15:48, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Need for the help!!! On the page of Pendragon, I tried to add the galleries to the gallery subtitle, but it went to the wrong subtitle. Can you modify for me? Frostodon 16:03, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll do it right away. Can you modify the galleries of Mythras? Because I'm not good at adding the galleries under the Gallery subtitle. Thanks a lot. FromFrostodon 16:11, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for helping me this Gallery subtitles on a few Titans. From Frostodon 16:16, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I have read the wikipedia of Italian... Dante Vale has the Titan, who called Elven King Oberon... But who is this Titan? Thank you for the information. From Frostodon 21:11, November 15, 2011 (UTC) No, I have seen on the youtube... Episode 27, this Titan can be called Elven King Oberon who has the sword and one energy ball... I think, but I have no idea about that Titan's name... From Frostodon 21:16, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Fortunately, you've found. From Frostodon 21:37, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Cursed Archer Hello, I am going to sleep now. Can I ask you to add the picture of Cursed Archer on this Titan page? First printscreen via youtube then saving as the jpg-format then adding it to the page of Cursed. I'll wake up between 10 and 11 a.m. (the Netherlands) and work to edit and add the pages. Thank you. From Frostodon 22:28, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, take your time. I have created the new pages, just like Kaioh the Tracker, Cursed Archer and so on. From Frostodon 10:54, November 16, 2011 (UTC)